


rose to the occasion

by indemnis



Series: neighbours!kihyunghyuk [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk have very different explanations as to why they’ve decided to each buy Hyungwon a rose.





	rose to the occasion

**Author's Note:**

> happy v-day, i guess.  
> note: this work is a continuation of a oneshot [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13126704). you don't have to read it to understand this story, but it might be nice to read first to understand their relationship development a little better.

Look, Kihyun is a man of utmost practicality. He thinks you should only buy groceries weekly because otherwise you’ll end up accumulating food products and will be forced to throw them out years later.

He’s the kind of guy who will write a pros and cons list on getting a new phone even if his old device is laden with cracks that make it hard to even read the words on the screen.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, is a man that believes in ‘living in the moment’. While the motto has landed him one (or a few) sticky situations, considering his tendency to do things without thinking of their consequences, Minhyuk is happy with who he is.

You could say that he’s a man who knows how to enjoy life, but there’s also the other side of the coin where his resolution to do anything that requires work dissolves easily under a few words of coercion, especially if those words of coercion are from himself.

(Minhyuk’s efforts at a no-sugar diet survived for all but three hours before he caved in and had himself a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream -- _“but how is life worth living if I can’t have gelato!”_ was his argument, though he has no one but himself to convince.)

During his more thoughtful moments, Hyungwon wonders how it is that he has landed himself in the middle of two drastically different characters: one staying in the safe lane, giving him a sense of security, and the other always toeing the boundaries, injecting him with a shot of adrenaline.

He’s not complaining. They complement each other in the best ways possible, and when he wakes up to Minhyuk hogging the blankets while Kihyun has his limbs all wrapped around him, encasing him with warmth despite his smaller frame, Hyungwon feels right at home.

*****

It’s a Wednesday morning, one where the frost from the blizzard outside seems to have hit Hyungwon’s apartment particularly hard.

There is a loud buzzing and ringing from outside his room, at his front door, and Hyungwon buries his face deeper into his pillows. The cacophony doesn’t stop, seems to only echo louder in his mind, and then his phone goes off as well, like a whole orchestra of pure torture.

Hyungwon screams, opens his eyes slightly only to fill them with blazing fire, and ignoring his phone’s constant ringing, he marches to his front door and throws it open.

Minhyuk is there with wide eyes, his phone pressed to his ear, and he looks so happy to see Hyungwon.

He’s smiling from ear to ear. Hyungwon peers at the clock by his dining area and sees that it says 6AM. It’s actually illegal to be this chipper at such an inhumane time. But then again, Minhyuk is the human embodiment of the Sun, so it really shouldn’t be much of a surprise.

“Good morning sweetie!” Minhyuk is bouncing on the balls of his feet, his grin so wide, and Hyungwon feels his anger dissipating by about 12%. Damn it.

“What do you want?” Hyungwon tries his best to put on his sternest voice, coupling it with a disgruntled tone and a very annoyed frown on his face, but Minhyuk seems to look past all of his carefully configured body language, and pushes his way into Hyungwon’s flat.

Hyungwon wonders why they haven’t just decided to live in one single apartment considering how they just barge into his place without asking.

But then he remembers that Minhyuk is also the human embodiment of a rubbish dump, while Kihyun is a borderline neat freak, and Hyungwon is just too lazy to have to deal with mess or being made to clean up said mess.

Yeah, maybe personal space isn’t such a bad idea after all.

“I’ve run out of coffee.”

Hyungwon presses his fingertips into the bridge of his nose, feeling the 12% he’s just written off doubling as it returns.

“And you found a need to ring my doorbell at 6AM for that.”

Minhyuk pouts, drops a capsule into Hyungwon’s automatic espresso machine and leans on the counter casually, like this is his place, instead of the guy who’s still trying his best to rub drowsiness away from his eyes while holding himself back from killing his boyfriend.

 _I love him_ , Hyungwon reminds himself, _I would be devastated if he died. Though he really should have a taste of some pain so that he -- no, Hyungwon, you would be sad. He’s spoilt. You love him. It’s all fine. Breathe._

How he wishes Kihyun were here to talk him out of his murder tendencies, but of course Kihyun is bundled up warmly in bed, undisrupted by his nuisance of a boyfriend at six in the morning.

“Sorry, baby,” Minhyuk waddles over like a duckling and he still has that pout on his face, his eyes wide and pretty. Hyungwon curses himself as his anger dissipates by about 43% now.

What can he say, he’s always been a sucker for the cute ones.

He wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s thin frame and holds him to his chest, burying his nose in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck as he snuggles closer.

Hyungwon hates Minhyuk, but mostly himself, as he stretches out his arms and hugs Minhyuk back. About 67% of his anger’s gone. He kind of hates all of this, but also his heart is so full and large he feels like it might combust.

When Minhyuk presses his thin lips against his jaw and scrunches up his nose, Hyungwon feels all his anger gone, even thinks he wouldn’t mind being woken up at 6AM every day if it means he gets to enjoy this every morning.

The machine rattles to signify that the coffee has finished dispensing, and when Minhyuk wants to pull away to pick up his drink, Hyungwon doesn’t want to let go.

“Someone’s being clingy!” Minhyuk sing-songs, and Hyungwon releases him immediately, not even realising that he’s been holding a death grip around Minhyuk the whole time.

The blonde just chuckles and sidles closer to Hyungwon despite already being let go, and pulls a face. “I like it when you’re clingy; it’s cute.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, though he doesn’t mean it, and strides over to the espresso machine himself. Minhyuk whines a little at the lack of physical contact, but chases after him quickly.

Hyungwon holds the mug to his lips and downs it in one go, Minhyuk staring at him, bewildered. “This is my machine. I get to have the first drink in the morning.”

Maybe Hyungwon’s just trying to get Minhyuk to stay a little longer, or maybe Hyungwon is actually four years old, but Minhyuk laughs so hard he has to hold his stomach, and nods as he reaches for another capsule.

Hyungwon pulls out a paper cup from beneath his cutlery drawer and places it by the machine. They stare at the machine as it grinds and hisses, and Hyungwon jumps a little when a pair of warm arms come around his waist.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. Minhyuk’s full-time job as a kindergarten teacher meant that he worked early mornings and ended in the early afternoons, while Hyungwon’s profession as a tutor in a private tuition centre allowed him to go to work after school hours, and he wouldn’t be back until later in the evening.

His time with Minhyuk was mostly during the later hours of the night, but the blonde had to be up early the next morning for work. They often kiss each goodbye after a quick supper, leaving Hyungwon sighing at the absence of his energetic boyfriend.

So this little cuddle session is something Hyungwon takes a mental image of, and saves it securely in his memory bank, Minhyuk’s left cheek resting on his bony shoulder.

They stay like this for a few more minutes despite the beeping from the machine, and Minhyuk takes in a deep inhale. Hyungwon poses to move, but Minhyuk tightens his hold.

“Two more minutes.”

Hyungwon laughs silently, sleepiness all but disappeared, his heart overflowing with an immense amount of affection. He wishes Kihyun was here for a three-way cuddle sesh, but alas, Kihyun had been up all night yesterday trying to meet with a tight deadline, and Hyungwon knows better than to bother him.

He of all people would know what it feels like to be woken up before his morning has even officially started.

“You’re going to be late,” Hyungwon’s voice is soft and urging, and Minhyuk whines quietly against the side of his neck.

“I don’t want to go to work.”

Hyungwon cocks up a brow. “I thought you liked the kids.”

Minhyuk nods, his chin digging into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. “But I like you better! I see them too often. My Hyungwonnie will be sad that I don’t spend as much time with him!”

Hyungwon turns a faint pink and spanks Minhyuk on his side, the blonde yelping as he shrinks away.

“Don’t baby me.”

Minhyuk grins. “But why?” He raises an arm and twirls Hyungwon’s hair around his index finger. “You like it, though.”

“Do not.”

“You do. Look, you’re blushing,” Minhyuk argues, and as usual, he has the last say. Because he’s Minhyuk, and also because Hyungwon likes him a little too much.

“Get going, or your kids will hate you.” Hyungwon pries himself from Minhyuk’s grip, and he can hear the blonde huffing from behind him. The ends of his lips pull up unconsciously. Minhyuk is really too cute for words; it’s no wonder both him and Kihyun spoil him to no end.

Minhyuk skips over to stand beside Hyungwon. “They would never. That day Jongwon told me I was his favourite.”

Hyungwon makes a face. “He said that so you’d give him sweets,” he says, and he knows he’s hit bullseye when Minhyuk sticks out his tongue childishly.

But really, Hyungwon likes him too, too much, so he doesn’t stop himself from reaching forward to cup Minhyuk’s face in his palms, and he kisses him, a light press against his lips, smiles when Minhyuk closes his eyes.

They kiss a little harder, Minhyuk parting his lips for Hyungwon to slip his tongue in, and they kiss, deep, Minhyuk tasting espresso on Hyungwon’s tongue, Minhyuk’s breath minty and sugary.

Pulling away to breathe, Minhyuk’s cheeks are a bright red, and Hyungwon’s heart-shaped lips are a little swollen. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before laughing, and then Hyungwon kisses him on his cupid’s bow softly.

Minhyuk shakes his head a little, his eyes turning into pretty crescents, and Hyungwon is lightheaded, feels like he might end up floating into the air like a balloon.

“You’re so clingy in the mornings. Maybe I should come steal your coffee more often.” Minhyuk mumbles against Hyungwon’s cheek as he presses a kiss there, and the taller man shrugs.

He takes the paper cup of coffee when it’s offered.

“You know.”

“Yeah?” Hyungwon’s arm is draped around Minhyuk casually.

“I didn’t run out of coffee. I just wanted to come in and inconvenience you.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen as he peels himself away, and he feels maybe 21.5% of his anger coming back.

One thing’s for sure, Hyungwon is 100% smitten as he still breaks into a smile when Minhyuk races out of his house with scalding black coffee and in a fit of giggles.

*****

“You don’t have to come with. I know you’re tired.” Hyungwon stares worriedly as Kihyun packs a small satchel bag with his belongings, his eyelids heavy, and he waves a nonchalant arm.

“Don’t fret it. I have to do grocery shopping anyway. Could use the free ride.”

Hyungwon observes as the black-haired man flits around to collect the things he needs, including a pretty impressive stack of coupons.

His hand on his hip, Hyungwon just watches as Kihyun rushes around. He’s not pressed for time, but it’s amusing to put pressure on Kihyun, give him the impression that he’s running late, and then see him behave in his natural state fast-forwarded.

“Stop looking at me!” Kihyun screeches with a red face, and Hyungwon chuckles as he shakes his head, adjusts his wrist watch for no particular reason, shifts his weight from his left to his right.

He tidies his fringe again, and throws his car keys into the air before catching them, clicking his tongue annoyingly.

Kihyun pants as he runs from place to place, and Hyungwon is having a lot of fun, until he finally reaches out and stops the black-haired man, grabbing him by his forearm.

“Calm down, Kihyun, breathe. I’m not rushing to get to anywhere. There’s plenty of time.”

Kihyun looks at him wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights, and Hyungwon thinks he’s so precious, so adorable and so, so lovable.

He sighs and pulls the man into his arms, ignores Kihyun’s squeal of surprise, and rests his chin on his scalp.

Kihyun is tense in his embrace, but then slowly relaxes, his muscles going slack as he lets Hyungwon hold him together, and he slumps into him.

“I’m so tired.”

“I know, baby. Why not you stay home today and get some more sleep? I’ll come get you and Min after work and we can go to that late-night shopping place.”

Kihyun is silent. “Sweetie?” Hyungwon pushes, and is about to bend down to look at Kihyun, but the man just presses himself closer against Hyungwon’s torso.

“I wanted to send you to work,” he whispers against Hyungwon’s white shirt and he sounds upset, maybe even a little whiny.

Hyungwon’s grin is so wide he feels like his face is about to split apart, and he’s just so disgustingly happy, his chest so full with emotions, and he wants it all to pour out so Kihyun knows exactly how completely infatuated he is with him. _Ugh._

“Oh.” Hyungwon replies drily, because while he feels all these overwhelming emotions, he doesn’t always know how to put them into words properly.

Kihyun’s right cheek is flat against his chest, shifting slightly only to get closer to Hyungwon, and Hyungwon cannot keep the smile off his face.

“The both of you are being impossible today,” Hyungwon comments lightly, and Kihyun hums curiously, lifting his head to look at Hyungwon with those doe eyes. Hyungwon melts.

He reacts in the only way he knows how to, which is to bend down and give the tip of his nose a tiny peck that startles the shorter man. Hyungwon guffaws, and he finds his mirth mirrored in Kihyun’s eyes.

They kiss, because Hyungwon is so weak for Kihyun, feels like his legs might give way from how wobbly they are, from how he wants to spend all day canoodling with Kihyun instead of going to work.

Truly dangerous, these thoughts, when he thinks about them. If you asked Hyungwon from three years ago, the fact that he would risk starving himself to death so that he could stay at home to coddle not one, but two boyfriends would have been nothing less than a wild imagination.

Kihyun does this adorable thing where he tries very hard to meet Hyungwon at eye level, so he holds onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and goes on his tippy toes, throws his arms around his neck in a loop, lets Hyungwon kiss him without having to hunch his back.

And he thinks he’s so pretty, so soft, and Hyungwon holds him in his palms, afraid to let go. Kihyun, and then Minhyuk, are probably the best things to have happened to him, and sometimes moments like these feel unreal. They make Hyungwon think he might just wake up and realise that it was all just a dream.

But he’s here. They’re here. With him. Real. Wishing him good morning with soft kisses, hugging him when he’s spent yet another day being yelled at by a parent, engage in childish squabbles about cooking, and challenging each other to duels in Mario Kart.

Hyungwon pinches himself to make sure he’s awake for this, that he isn’t hallucinating, that this perfect picture of the three of them together is as real as it could ever be.

And when Kihyun pulls away, breathless, a small shy smile on his lips, Hyungwon realises that he truly is the luckiest person in the universe.

Hyungwon laughs, rubs noses with Kihyun, and grins wide when the man giggles like a little boy. He would trade the whole world, and then more, just to see this look on his face.

“Stay at home and get some sleep, sweetie. I’ll be back real soon.”

Kihyun plays with the hem of his shirt. Hyungwon tries his best to not pull him into his arms again.

“Okay.” He stares at the floor, and then back up at Hyungwon, the brightness of all the stars collected in his eyes. “Can I go to the centre to have lunch with you, then?”

Hyungwon frowns. “It’s far away, though, if you’re not driving.”

Kihyun doesn’t say a word, just shakes his head, and Hyungwon is of course as much of a sucker for Kihyun as he is for Minhyuk, and doesn’t know why Kihyun has become so vulnerable all of a sudden, acting like a child seeking affection.

It’s different, but cute. Very cute.

“Okay, baby. You do what you want. I’ll see you later?”

Kihyun nods, and puffs out his chest in an attempt to relinquish bits of his authority, but Hyungwon is already completely captivated by Kihyun’s cuteness, and opts to pinch his full cheeks before kissing him on the forehead.

“See you in a bit, sweetie.”

“Okay.”

And Kihyun shuffles back to his room, pulling his jeans off almost immediately as he reaches for his lounge pants. Hyungwon laughs as he leaves Kihyun’s apartment, the smile on his face refusing to fade for the longest time.

*****

Hyungwon blinks unevenly, a habit he’s picked up from Minhyuk after all this time.

Kihyun’s whole body is shifted away, his gaze elsewhere, a rose in his hand. His arm is outstretched, and he’s passing the flower to Hyungwon as if he were just offering him a drink.

The taller man just stares quizzically at the red rose, but takes it anyway, his head tilting to the side.

“Uh… thank… you?”

Kihyun makes a small grunt, one of supposed indifference, and goes back to his packed lunch. Hyungwon is still observing the stalk curiously, and then looking at Kihyun, and then back to the flower.

“It’s not a big deal. I just saw it on sale on my way here.”

Adorable and clingy Kihyun from the early afternoon seems to have been replaced with regular and mildly snarky Kihyun, and Hyungwon likes them both enough, even though the both of them are horrible liars.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Kihyun looks surprised, though he’s never been much of an actor. Hyungwon stifles a chuckle. “Oh, is it?”

Hyungwon humours him. “Mm, it is.” He nods, touches the petals gently as he sees Kihyun gauging his reaction at the corner of his eye.

“Well, I didn’t know that.” The black-haired man returns to his food, and Hyungwon laughs.

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I’m pretty sure these flowers are at least four times their normal sale price,” Hyungwon comments lightly, and Kihyun, seemingly exposed, turns uncharacteristically silent.

It’s endearing, to say the least, to have received a flower from Kihyun. The ever-so-stingy Yoo Kihyun who would pen down all his expenses and use as many coupons as he can collect at the supermarket. Yoo Kihyun, who scoffed at the idea of Christmas gifts and tried his best to scrimp and save on every present he sent home.

This same man has spent literally half (if not all) of his month’s salary for a cruise trip for the three of them, this man who has fallen for the marketing campaign known as Valentine’s Day, succumbed to social norms, and bought Hyungwon a rose that was probably many times its original price.

And really, Hyungwon could go on and on, teasing Kihyun for giving in to one of the worst capitalist ploys in the history of capitalist ploys, but he’s mostly just thankful that Kihyun had thought about him, and was stingy with everything and everyone else but him.

So Hyungwon just shifts closer beside Kihyun, and smiles when Kihyun doesn’t move away. He throws his arm around him and pulls him towards himself. Kihyun’s cheeks are red, spreading to his neck.

“What about Minhyuk?” he asks.

Kihyun laughs, his whole frame moving, bringing Hyungwon along with him. “He’s got chocolates. I would never hear the end of it if I didn’t buy him anything.”

“Oh, but I thought you only bought these because they were on sale?” Hyungwon looks at Kihyun’s side profile, and guffaws when his ear turns red. It’s so much fun to make Kihyun flustered.

He can even see the gears in Kihyun’s head moving as he tries to come up with a good response, but instead of waiting for his lacklustre reply, Hyungwon just bends down and whispers a ‘thank you’ into Kihyun’s ear, smiles when his boyfriend shivers at the proximity.

He feels all these things, and there is no phrase or expression exists in the Korean language that could perfectly encapsulate his feelings. Maybe Kihyun will never understand how he truly feels. Maybe he’ll never get to know the full extent of his adoration for him.

But maybe that’s okay, because Hyungwon knows the one phrase that might just work, even if it isn’t an essay spanning six whole pages talking about just how lucky he is to have him.

“I love you,” he whispers, and he means it.

The actual response that comes back is just a soft hum of approval, and Kihyun accedes easily when Hyungwon pulls him closer still, and when he kisses Kihyun gently on his cheek in public, he thinks he sees a smile pulling on the edges of his lips, too.

*****

Hyungwon wasn’t wrong when he said that Minhyuk and Kihyun were polar opposites. He’s just entered the thresholds of his apartment when he feels a shadow following him tightly, and when he turns around, he sighs in relief when he realises it’s just Minhyuk.

“What are you doing?” he scowls, a little peeved at feeling so timid just three seconds ago, for fear of the shadow being a robber or something. His long noodly arms would not have put up a decent fight.

Minhyuk has an impish smile on his face, which normally means he’s up to no good, and Hyungwon braces himself for the worst, when Minhyuk pulls out something from behind his back, and sings a ‘ta-da!’

Hyungwon has to make sure he’s seeing right, because Minhyuk is holding a stalk of rose, wrapped in the exact same package as the one he’s holding in his hands right now.

He does a double take and glances at the rose he’s holding, and Minhyuk’s gaze travels to the flower in question. “What! You’ve already got a rose?” Minhyuk reaches for the rose, only for Hyungwon to pull it out of his reach.

“Have you gotten a secret admirer that you’re not telling me about?” Minhyuk fumes, looks like he’s genuinely angry, and Hyungwon rolls his eyes. He shifts his briefcase and the rose to his left hand, and raises his right hand to flick Minhyuk in the forehead.

“In case you don’t quite remember, we have another boyfriend.”

Minhyuk’s eyes are wide. “Kihyunnie? He would never.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Right? I was surprised, too.”

Minhyuk seems to have put out his anger at the mention of Kihyun being the sender of the rose, and he reverts to his usual self soon enough. “Well, that’s that, but look at what I got you, too!”

And Hyungwon cannot help but laugh, because while he’s had one of the most difficult days at work today, Kihyun’s appearance during lunch was repose from the immense workload he’d been given, and Minhyuk’s silly start and end to his day has been nothing but a delight.

“Oh, look! What is this, a rose?” Hyungwon’s eyes are wide, like he’s talking to a child, and he looks so enchanted by the flower, almost like it’s the first time he’s ever seen one. Minhyuk laughs, knows that he’s just playing along.

He takes it over and stares at it for the longest time, and Minhyuk is beaming, so proud of himself, like a child who’s just presented his parents with his first artwork at school. Hyungwon knows how it is, knows how Minhyuk’s personality _demands_ the attention, so he just takes a step forward and waves the stalk in front of him.

“Wow, it’s so pretty!” He looks at the rose, even though it looks just like any rose, and especially like the one Kihyun had gotten him, he knows Minhyuk likes when he appreciates his gestures, and make it known that he does.

Sometimes Hyungwon feels like two different persons at once when he’s dealing with either of them: with Minhyuk he just lets the blonde take on the role of the clingy boyfriend, and with Kihyun, he has to take up that role from time to time.

And really, Hyungwon doesn’t mind either. “Thanks Minhyukkie, you chose so well! It’s beautiful!” Hyungwon coos, and when Minhyuk wears the brightest smile, Hyungwon can’t help but reflect that.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Contrary to popular belief, Minhyuk is not one for long speeches or loud confessions of love. He prefers to show affection in his actions, in the way he would pull the curtains together when he’s spent the night at Hyungwon’s, just so the other two can get a bit more sleep, or how he would buy Kihyun his milk tea order on his way home, and how he’d get Hyungwon his favourite cake even if it means he has to take a detour.

And it’s okay with Hyungwon, because he can fill up the lack of verbal expression with his own gushing, and when he presses his face against Minhyuk’s cheek, exhales against his soft warmth, Hyungwon says ‘I love you’ and means it.

*****

As it turns out, the two of them aren’t so different after all. Both Kihyun and Minhyuk have somehow decided on getting each other chocolates and Hyungwon a rose, and when Kihyun receives the box of chocolates only to give one out, they burst into laughter for a good three minutes.

“The both of you obviously spend way too much time together,” Hyungwon states as he brings out the cutlery, and Minhyuk scrambles to the coffee table for a big serving of butter chicken.

Kihyun makes a face. “It’s not my fault Minhyuk’s around most of the time because you,” he pokes a finger at Hyungwon’s chest, ignoring the younger man’s tiny _ouch_ , “sleep all our time away. By the time you wake up you have to go to work, and then I work until Minhyuk comes home and we cuddle and watch movies, and by the time you come back Minhyuk has to go to bed, and in conclusion you’re a jerk.”

“Yeah, Kihyunnie’s right.”

Hyungwon glowers. “Shut up. Also, why is this my fault?”

Minhyuk frowns. “Because you didn’t get us presents and we hate you.”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes. “Where did you hear that from?” He can’t ignore the way Kihyun’s eyes light up at the mention of a gift, and he chuckles at how silly the both of them are.

“Well, where’s the gift?” Minhyuk asks, his lower lip protruding, and Hyungwon has every mind to kiss him on his pouty lips, but he doesn’t.

“Here!” Hyungwon gestures to his whole frame, and both Minhyuk and Kihyun deadpan. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean I’m not the best gift to exist in your lives?”

Kihyun sniffs. “Suuuure,” he drawls, and Hyungwon is almost offended if not amused.

He sees Minhyuk and Kihyun exchange scandalised glances and he guffaws loudly, before dropping the spoons on the table and disappearing into his room.

He emerges with two gigantic teddy bears that could make up all of Kihyun’s height if stacked on one another, and he chuckles when Minhyuk squeals at the sight, while Kihyun just trails behind calmly, the happiness on his face unconcealable.

“One for you, sunny bear” he thrusts the brown bear into Minhyuk’s arms as the blonde jumps up and down in delight, “and one for you, grouchy bear.” Kihyun narrows his eyes and his lips are upturned, but anyone can tell that he likes it as he hugs the white bear to his chest.

“Because I am not a weakling susceptible to marketing campaigns and inflation of prices, I bought these during the Black Friday sale and kept them stuffed in my closet.” Hyungwon folds his arms and crosses them over his chest. “You will not believe the number of times these bears just tumbled out when I reached in for my boxers.”

Kihyun laughs easy, and Minhyuk does too, Kihyun muttering a small thank you under his breath while Minhyuk chooses to just smack a slobbery kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek, and jumps around while holding his new plushie.

The rest of the night is spent with some butter chicken followed by a bottle of red wine as Hyungwon catches the both of them up with his work and how some parents are impossible. Minhyuk shows them pictures of the children in the kindergarten and Kihyun coos at each and every one of them. Kihyun tells them about the new column he’s in charge of and how excited he is about it.

And really, it didn’t need any fireworks or crackers. No fancy candlelight dinner or extravagant gifts like watches or jewellery.

So maybe the roses and the chocolates were hiked up in prices, and maybe the both of them are kind of silly to have bought them anyway, but Hyungwon feels this lump of warmth growing in his chest, a comfortable spread of emotions that no amount of money can buy.

Hyungwon knows that the biggest gift this Valentine’s Day is the ability to spend it with his two boyfriends. As they fall into a massive pile of limbs in Hyungwon’s bed, Hyungwon falls asleep knowing that even as the Sun rises and marks a new day, it’ll just feel like a continuation of a sweet dream, only this one, he never has to wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> uh this was kind of trash but i wanted to post something for v-day even though i do not condone the need to conform to social norms and the necessity to give people gifts on days that don't have particular sentimental value to a specific relationship and this is all just one big marketing campaign to get people to spend more money. but i am very cynical and very alone, so that's probably also why.  
> twt: @kihyunghyuks


End file.
